David part 1 written with Lilith
by Nofretete
Summary: Helen got problems with her marriage and Jack isn't paying enough attention. But one day she meets a man that makes her wildest dreams come true.......


David  
Helen was sitting in her bureau. The sun was shining outside and the warm sun floated through the windows and touched her skin. She had her head in her hands and starred into the ocean outside. Her beeping computer brought her back into reality and she sighed tiredly. She still had to finish her report about the new biology species she found some days ago with her team. She looked a last time at the endless ocean before turning around and continued her "boring" work. Scarab had been very active the last weeks and Helen hadn't been able to work much because of that. Jack had been away for 6 weeks now and she was frustrated about it. She knew the government was busy at the moment, but couldn't they understand that she needed him too?! Eric again had written bad tests in math and biology and Bunji was playing the clown in every situation. Meg was angry at her because she didn't have much time for her lately and they hadn't been talking one word for 2 weeks now. She was feeling sad and tired. Tired of everything! But she loved her work and she loved the sea. There was something else about her work she was independent. She was free and she needed this space sometimes and at these times she needed it very much. Always fighting Scarab, worried about her children and husband, concerned about the world........... There was a knock on the door and her boss was standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. Excuse me, Helen, but can I bother you for a minute? He asked friendly. Helen got up and greeted him. No problem, Steve. How can I help you? Her boss stepped out of the way and right behind her was a young man. He was tall, muscular and had shoulder long blond curls. He wasn't older than 25 and had a wonderful smile on his lips. He was gorgeous! Helen, this is David Jones, a student who just finished college and will start working here. Steve turned to Helen, but Helen didn't notice that. Her eyes were fixed on the nice man. Steve, this is Helen Bennett our team leader for undersea-experiments. Hi! David said smiling at her sweetly as he shook her hand. Nice to meet you Mrs. Bennett! He said and his voice made her heart beat faster. She cleared her throat and returned his smile. Please call me Helen! It was already evening, but the sun was still shining warmly as Helen and David walked out the huge building. They were laughing and giggling loudly as they walked to the parking lot. They had been working together for 3 weeks now and they were getting along very well. Are you kidding me, the fish was a real one and he hadn't had the new grow- medicine Prof. Fish had constructed? David asked laughing and Helen started giggling. No, it was a real one and Ian, one of my team, was so scared as he saw it that he immediately screamed for help like crazy under water and we thought he was hurt or something, but he is just a little afraid of everything! David looked up into the sky with a dreamy look in his eyes. You'll meet them soon, don't worry they are all so nice and clever. You'll love them, I promise! Helen said friendly as they reached their car. Helen got her keys out and suddenly she felt his clear blue eyes looking at her face. She looked up at him and for some seconds they stared into each other's eyes. I'm sure I'll love them, because I already love their captain. He whispered softly and Helen felt her knees getting weak, but she reacted quickly and held onto her car. Her heart started beating faster again and she felt strange. She had never been interested in other men except her husband, but now this man she just met was having so much control of her. All of a sudden she felt his lips on hers and she couldn't resist. His arms made their way around her waist and to her own surprise her arms encircled his strong neck as she kissed him back. The kiss was getting wilder and soon their tongues were touching. At this moment Helen had totally forgotten about her family, her husband or her colleagues from work, who could see them here. It felt so right to kiss him. To feel his demanding hands on her skin and his soft lips on hers. She didn't know how long it lasted, but it felt like an eternity, as they broke apart. But actually it wasn't meant to, but Helen's mobile started ringing loudly. Helen tried to catch her breath before answering the call. Hello? She asked fastly. Hey Helen it's me! Helen recognized her husband's voice. Hi! Are you back home? She asked surprised. I'm at the lab and yes I'll return home after we defeated Scarab! Please come to the lab! Helen sighed and she was shocked of herself. She didn't even felt guilty for kissing another younger man. She turned to David. I'm sorry David, but they need me at home now! She said sadly and she saw that he was too very disappointed. He bent down to her ear and whispered. Tonight at the new bar at the beach, I'll be waiting for you honey! Cold shivers were running down her spine. She wanted to say no, but she just couldn't. He smiled at her sexily and turned around and walked away towards his car.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Helen drove fast to the lab she knew the bionic six needed her but she kept on thinking about David; his blue eyes, his hair, his smile, their kiss, oh the kiss that was what she remember the most the way his lips had kissed her. But all too soon her wonderful memory of that kiss was over when she saw the lab ahead and latter she would have to turn into mother-1. What is going on? She asked when she entered the lab. Already Jack and the kids had their bionics on and she too follow suit transforming herself. Scarab is attacking the thermonuclear plant in Alaska as we speak we have to leave now or Scarab could gain control of it soon. Bionic-1 said. Helen just nodded and soon the team was on its way to Alaska to stop Scarab and his men. During the trip Mother-1 seem tense and a little jumpy. What is the matter mom? IQ asked noticing her mod. Nothing IQ nothing is the matter I'm fine. She said. Are you sure? You seem tense like something is bothering you. IQ pressed on. I said nothing is the matter with me Helen said angrily. We are approaching the plant site Bionic-1 our eta is 3 minutes. Karate-1 said startle by his mother's anger. Should I contact the plant to make sure they are all right? Rock-1 asked. She too was startle by her mother's mod. Yes Rock-1 contact them now Bionic-1 instructed. Sports-1 is the radar showing any of Scarab's airships? No Bionic-1 nothing in the radar yet. He answer all the while he stared at his mom. They were all quiet the 3 minutes they took to reach the plant seem like an eternity suddenly Sky Dancer was under heavy fire from Scarab's ship that had come from behind them. Sports-1 you told me Scarab's ship was not in the radar! Bionic-1 shouted at his son. It wasn't Bionic-1 I didn't see it there, I don't know where it came from. Eric said. All kinds of alarms and lights where going off inside Sky Dancer and more trouble was soon to follow. Bionic-1 we lost all our weapons systems Karate-1 said. I lost all radio transmissions we have no way to communicate with the plant or with prof. Sharp. Rock-1 screamed. Our landing gear is damage, we can't land safely Bionic-1. Mother-1 said finally coming back to reality. Bionic-1 I lost all 3 engines we are going to crash! Sports-1 shouted. Five minutes latter Sky Dancer crashed into the hard pack snow of Alaska, smoke pour out of its engines but the Bionic Six came out unharmed and ready for a battle with Scarab. No sooner had they walked out of their ship when Scarab and his men came firing at them ready destroy them and take their bionic secrets for themselves. Bionic Six take your positions and fire at will don't let them take any advantage over you. Bionic-1 shouted at his family. Soon a hand to hand battle was under way; Bionic-1 against Scarab and his new laser gun, Karate-1 against Mechanic and his nail gun, IQ was measuring strengths with Klunk, Mother-1 was giving Madame O a hard time playing with her mind, Rock-1 was taking on Chopper, and Sports-1 was giving Glove a lesson on batting. Ultimately the Bionic Six won the battle, Scarab and his men disappear under a cloud of smoke provided by their darkness grenades. Finally this is over now can we go back home Helen said taking everyone by surprise. Mother-1 we still have to check on all the people at the plant and we have to make sure no damage was done it. Jack told her. The kids on the other hand were very curious as to why their mother wanted so badly to go back home when it was usually them the ones wanting to go home soon after a fight with Scarab. Why do you want to go home so soon mom? Meg asked talking to her mother for the first time in 2 weeks. I have something important to do a report I have been working on and I have to present it tomorrow first thing in the morning. She lied. What kind of report? Eric wanted to know. Helen knew she would not get out of this easy so, she half lied half told the truth. I discovered a new species of marine animal life near the volcanic fissure in Hawaii; I have to go to my lab and finish this report it is very important to me. She said hoping this would get her off the hook. We will go as soon as we take care of this plant and its people Mother-1. Jack told her once more. Apparently her husband didn't care enough about her work that she had to wait until the thermonuclear plant was secure. The kids follow their father and his directions on what to look for when checking the plant and to make sure the people living in there were ok. Helen did her assigned work but the only thing in her mind was David and how disappointed he would be if she didn't show up at the bar. Finally they were done at the plant now the only thing left was to fix Sky Dancer, Helen had completely forgotten about it now she was going to miss David for sure. Sky Dancer didn't get repair until early the next day Helen was so furious with her family she had yelled at them the whole time and she didn't even tell them why. During their flight back she told Jack to go faster that she needed to get back to her lab fast to finish her report, but what she wanted was to see David and apologise for not showing up at the bar last night. When she finally got to the lab David was waiting for her in her office. David I'm sorry for not meeting you last night I had a hard time at home and . . . and. No need for apologies Helen I know you have a husband he was the one who called you yesterday. He said. Helen smiled at him he understood her perfectly, so what do you want to do then? She asked. How about we go out for lunch today instead? He suggested. I would love that what Helen replied. Latter that day she and David went to lunch to the same bar they were to meet the night before; Helen had a good time with him she liked him a lot she even began to wonder if she could have an affair a little one after all it would be her secret. Jack could not read her mind and neither could her children so there was nothing wrong with her having a little fun with David after all he had already made the first move. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- So, Helen, tell me about your family. David said and leaned back in his chair. Helen was a little shocked at first that he wanted to hear from them, but she didn't mind telling about her children. She was very proud of them and she loved them deeply so why shouldn't't she talk about them? They were still sitting in the bar and just finished eating their meal. So, I have twins, Eric and Meg, they are 17 ½ years old now and my adopted sons JD, 18 years old, and Bunji 16. David smiled at her. So they still go to high school I think?! Yes, they do, but they can't wait till they can go to College. Helen answered and drank a bit of her water. And...... She looked back up at David. And what about your husband? She felt a little starlet, but tried to act normal. His name is Jack and he's a test pilot of the government. But tell me about you know! She said trying to get away from her family. Do you have a wife? Helen asked curiously. He laughed at her and his blue eyes were shining. No, I'm single! Helen didn't know why she felt so relieved as he said that. Helen's mobile rang and she got it out of her pocket. Hello? Hi Helen, it's Steve! Oh, hi Steve! Helen answered her boss and gave David a confused look. I'm sorry to interrupt your lunch but the new marine-ship for your new mission arrived and I want you to take a look at it before you go home. You have to control if everything is the way it is supposed to be. No problem, Steve. I'm excited seeing it now. Will you be at work when we arrive? He sighed. No, I'll be at a meeting in LA and so I hope you 'll get along well alone. Oh, I'm not alone, Steve, David is still with me and I'm sure that he want to see the new ship too! David's face got brighter as he heard of the new boat. Helen smiled at him happily. So, please you have to give me a comment tomorrow, how you think about it! OK bye! We will, bye! She ended the call and before she was able to put her mobile back into her pocket she felt a hand grabbing her hand. Come on, Helen, I can't wait to see the ship! Hurry up! Helen laughed at his childish behaviour. David, stop, first I have to pay for our meals. He took her other hand and pulled her off of her chair. Don't worry, I invited you and so I already paid! Helen opened her mouth to protest but he just took her outside with him and together they went to their company's harbour. They were amazed by the new ship. It was quiet huge and the white color of it was shining. Wow, this is so beautiful! David said and this time Helen took his hand. Want to see it? She grinned at him holding the keys for the ship in her hand. He grinned back and followed her on the ship. They wandered through the different rooms and found a lab, a kitchen, 8 chambers and 8 bathrooms, a living room and more. Helen? David screamed trying to find her. They had been looking around alone and now that he had seen everything he was searching for her. Helen? What are you doing in here? He asked softly as he found Helen sitting on one of the beds. The sun was setting down and the red light was floating through the window and make Helen look like an angle. David stood in the doorway and just starred at her. The red light gave the room a warm and soft look and he felt himself walking up to Helen. Why are you sitting here? He asked and sat down beside her. Oh, I just love to feel the sun on my face and I love the sunset and as I passed this room the light just caught me. She said dreamy. David moved his head and looked out the window. If you believe it or not, I know how you feel. Helen looked at him surprised. As I was a child I always used to watch the sunset from my room. It always felt like a long and warm coat covers me and it always made me feel better and much more comfortable. David looked directly into Helen's eyes, She felt the familiar blush on her face again, but she looked in his blue eyes as well. Their heads were moving slowly closer and closer. Just before their lips touched she could hear him whisper. I love you Helen! Helen felt as if her heart was about to explode with joy and she pressed her lips hardly on his. Soon their tongues were battling into each other's mouth. Their hands were discovering their bodies and the mood was getting hotter and hotter. Helen ran her hand under his shirt and felt his muscles and his well build chest. She lifted it over his head and started kissing his chest and her hands wandered up and down his back. A few moans escaped his lips and Helen felt satisfied hearing that. She just reached his pants and she felt him opening her blouse. She felt the cold sea-air on her naked back and she felt like a virgin as he opened her bra. You are so beautiful. He whispered huskily as he bent down and started kissing her breasts. Helen moaned loudly as he started sucking on her nipples hungrily and she leaned back on the bed. One of her hands was tangled in his long blond hair, while the other one slowly opened his pants. His erection was showing itself proudly in his boxer shorts. It turned her on seeing him and feeling him. She touched his manhood through the shorts earning moans from him. She grinned at him and removed his shorts to see his erection fully. As soon as she was finished she took him into her mouth and started to suck on it hardly. His moans were like music in her ears. He screamed her name in ecstasy as he reached his climax. Helen looked at him with her most sexy look and he returned it taking her in his arms and kissing her lips passionately. All of a sudden she felt his hand in her panties and one of his fingers starting to pinch her clit playfully. Helen moaned in his mouth and helped David to remove her pants and panties. He lied her down carefully and took away his hand. Helen looked at him a little disappointed, but she immediately started screaming his name as she felt his tongue on her clit. Oh my gosh, David she screamed ruffling his hair wildly. When was the last time Jack did this to her? It's been months since they had made love and as she orgasmed she felt like she was flying.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
They felt asleep in each other's arms after their lovemaking. Helen awoke a few hours latter feeling complete she had never felt like this in ages. She needed the sweet love a man could give her and for the moment Jack was not giving her what she wanted; she turn to look at David he was fast asleep on his back giving her a full view of his face, broad chest, and strong arms the rest of his body was cover by a blanket but she knew what he look like down bellow. I cannot believe I am getting my needs met by a young man she thought; I'm sure Meg would be all over him if she saw him, but he is mine not hers. Just the thought of her daughter even looking at David made her feel jealous of her, Helen didn't know why David had even asked about her family she didn't want him to know she was marry or that she had grown children. Then a sinful thought occur to her what if she and David took a trip out of the country? Only the two of them she wouldn't have to worry about her family none of them. David? Wake up I have something to tell you she said. What is it? David asked sleepily. Why don't you and I take a trip out of the country for lets say a month? Only you and I, would you like that? She asked. That sounds great Helen so, when are we leaving? Are we taking this boat? He asked. We can take this boat after all we need to use it for something other than research. She told him. David just smile at her, his smile soon turn to a deep kiss a kiss Helen craved from a man like him. Helen got back home very happy she had the most wonderful afternoon of her life; she had the most satisfying sex of her life and this man David told her that he was in love with her, Helen felt like a teenager knowing a much younger man love her. He didn't see that she was now 37 years old was married with 4 teenage kids, he only saw a beautiful woman full of life, adventuresome, and an exiting sex partner. Why are you smiling mom? Meg asked her upon entering the house. Nothing in particular I just had the most wonderful day that is all. She said. Meg took her word for it and smile at her happy to know her mother was in a better mod. Mom can we talk to you? Eric asked her. Yes son anything you like she said. Helen why were you so angry with us when we were in Alaska yesterday? Jack asked her. Helen was taken aback by his question remembering what she told them yesterday she told them the same thing again. I told you yesterday I had an important report to do for my work and you don't seem to care about it, you don't seem to care about what I do outside the Bionic Six! The only thing you seem to care is that I become Mother-1 and do as you tell me to do Jack! Helen practically shouted at her husband and sons. I am sorry Helen I . . . we didn't mean to take you or your work for granted. Jack told her in a calm voice. Scarab has been very active and all this is making me nervous because I don't know what he will do next he explained. I have an idea why don't you and I go on a trip, Paris maybe? We could have a week to ourselves no children, no Scarab, no work, no nothing. What do you think? I'm sorry Jack I made plans already; I'm going on an expedition with one of my colleagues. She told him. Jack was very disappointed he wanted to make it up to her and now she was going to continue her work instead of spending time with him. Where are you going? JD asked. Remember what I said about the new marine life I found? She said to him. Yes I do remember. Well then, now you know where I'm going. She said finally. Can I go mom? Meg asked. That was all Helen needed to hear her daughter wanting to go with her. No Meg I can't take you with me this time, the work I'm doing is very sensitive and you would only get in the way. She told her daughter. All right mom, maybe we can go next time. Meg said a little sad. Yes next time Helen repeated. Helen knew she only wanted to spend some time with her since they hadn't been able to do so for a long, long time. But now Helen just wanted to spend time with David not with any member of her family. So, when are you leaving? Jack asked. I'm leaving in two days and I'll come back in a month this research is very important I have never seen an incredible new varieties of species on my life! She said trying to sound as if her work was the only thing that matter. Two days latter Helen was off to her funny research project in Hawaii; she had met David at the duck to make sure her family would not see them together. Hi David! Are you ready for our trip? I am as ready as I'll ever be my love he answered. He took her into his arms and gave her a kiss on the lips in welcome. Helen giggle after the kiss she love the way he kissed her it made her feel special not like a married woman but like a real woman. Lets get into that boat of yours and let's have some fun the sexual kind of fun he said as he nibbled her earlobe. Helen giggle once again like a schoolgirl she thought. They boarded the ship and headed out to sea and a month long of sexual exploration. Where are we going exactly? David asked. We are going to Hawaii to one of the less inhabited islands that way no one can see what we are doing or even care what we do since this is a research vessel. She said to him. After 8 hours out in the ocean they got to Hawaii and one of its smallest and people free islands; it was what they were looking for a small cottage for their own no people in sight and the beautiful beach all to themselves.  
  
The first night they spend together they didn't do anything out of the ordinary they didn't even have sex, they were so tired from their trip they crashed into the bed and slept the whole night to get their energy back for the month full of pleasure ahead of them. The next day they decided to go swimming in a small lake near by they were both completely nude letting the water touch their bodies. Helen was at first a little apprehensive about being nude, she had 2 children and she felt her body wasn't what it used to be but David gave her the courage to take off her bathing suit. Helen you are glorious! David said to her when he looked at her nude body in the sunlight. Helen blushed a little knowing that now he could see her body much better than the last time they made love. Helen's body was full of curves, full high breast with rosy nipples, beautiful long legs, and dark curls of brown hair in between her legs were her most sensitive spot was. Her neck was like that of a ballerina long white and silky, her face was lovely too; her cheeks where rosy like her nipples, her lips full and red like red roses, her eyes where the color of the deep blue sea, and her smile could rival the sunshine above them. David had the body of a god of ancient mythology, his hair golden curls, his lips perfect and ready for a kiss, his broad chest heaved with every breath he took, his eyes were blue like the sky, his muscles shone with the sunlight, and his penis was at a stand, ready for his entry every vein in it was showing and beating in anticipation. They enter the water together ready for what was to come; Helen's fluid was flowing freely down her legs she was ready for his entry and he knew it. David could not wait any longer he took her into his arms, sat her on a rock, parted her legs, knelt in between them and enter her with all his might he made her cried out in pain and pleasure. Helen wrapped her legs around his waist to give him a better access to her; the pleasure was so intense Helen could not believe she was actually there. Was he growing even bigger inside her? She didn't care she had not felt like this since they last made love and she needed him inside of her right now. She love the way he made her feel, Helen cried out his name over and over as he pull in and out. He had his mouth all over her full breasts, her nipples were hard and in need of his touch, her hands were all over his back she was digging her nails in and scratching at the same time, her lips were at his neck kissing it. Helen I love the way you fuck me. David managed to say. Me? Fuck you? No you are the one who fucks me so well. She said to him. They made love until they both orgasmed at the same time. They stayed in the water for one more hour until they got a little chill from the sea-air. When they got out the saw birds diving into the water to catch some fish the sun made the sea sparkle like a jewel. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- Helen awoke in the morning, feeling a little dizzy and extremly weary. The sunlight was shining through the window and touched her neaked breastes softly. Helen sighed happily and turned around to look at the man by her side. His blond curls were in his face and his face looked like the one of a child. She couldn' t help, but caress it at this moment. David moaned lightly as he felt her hand on his cheeks. He moved his hand over hers and opened his eyes slowly. Good morning, sunshine. He whispered and laid his head down on her chest. He used to call her that since they started their trip and Helen loved that name. She wrapped her arms around his neck and back and pressed him close to her. How did you sleep, honey? She asked him softly and ran her hands through his hair. She loved his hair, it made her dreamy and she loved to ruffle it when she orgasmed. I slept very well, like I always do when I sleep with you! He said grinning at her with his cute smile that made her heart beat faster. How did you sleep, my sunshine? He asked her, but Helen wasn't able to answer his question, because her own moans stopped her. David had started to kiss her breastes and to suck on her nipples lighly. OH, God! Helen moaned as she moved her hands all over his back to his butt and squezzed it. She felt his hard erection on her legs and she got wet immedietly. How was he able to turn her on so quickly? She wondered, but didn't have much time to think about it. David entered her and they both screamed out in pleasure. They had explored each other's bodies very well since they were on this boat. They had been making love so often and they exactly knew what the other one liked the most. It was like heaven for both of them. All of a sudden Helen turned around so she was on top. David looked at her suprised at first, but gave her his famous smile. What was she doing? She was having a secret affair with a young man! She was lying to her family and she was on a trip on a boat with her lover and they made love the whole day and night! She had never imagined that this would happen to her someday, or that she would do this to her husband. She loved Jack deeply, but he didn't give her much attention lately. He was always away on trips from his work and when was the last time they even kissed? 4 months or 5 months ago? He was gone for months and when he came back home he was stressed and tired and nearly ignored her completly! So it was her good right to get a lover, who could satisfi her physical needs! But everytime she thought about it, which wasn't very often, the image of his face appeared in front of her inner eye. Jack was asking her if she want to go to Paris with him. Just the two of them, no work, no Bionic, no kids! Maybe he knew that he was on the best way to ruin his marriage or did he notice that she was acting different? Perhaps she acted different since she knew David? She had been feeling a little guilty, but it soon vanished. Who had a secret affair, when she had been in hospital? Her husband, so why couldn't she have one too? She always lived only for her family. And now it was time for her to finally start living her own life! Helen made love to him softly while the sunlight shone on their bodies. Helen rode him to an incredible orgasm and they came together. Helen was standing outside the boat and looked at the endless sea. She was just wearing one of David's old shirts, but she loved his smell on her skin. It made her feel young and free. Suddenly she felt two arms wrapped around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. Hey sunshine! What are you thinking about? He whispered into her ear and kissed it lightly. Nothing. Helen said turning her head to kiss him on the lips. As they broke their kiss some minutes later he pressed her back closer to his chest. Come on you can tell me. He said getting curious and Helen laughed at him. I'm sad that we have to return home tomorrow. She said slowly and focused her eyes back on the sea. David sighed and followed her view. Yeah, me too. And when we are back home, you'll go back to your husband and your children. And you will forget about me! He said sadly and also a little angry. Helen turned around suprised and looked directly into his blue eyes. You knew that I would go back, you always knew it. But I'll never forget you! You didn't were just an experience for me or someone to get over my marriage.problems. You are important to me, you give me the feeling of being free, being beautiful and being loved. I missed that feeling so much the last years and you gave me this feeling back and I'm really thankfull for that! So don't you dare tell me that you don't mean anything to me! She said softly and felt her eyes water. She didn't want to cry, but finally she had been able to tell him how she really felt about him. She knew how he felt. He knew that she had a family and a husband, but he still didn't leave her. She looked away ashamed at this, but he lifted her chin to look at his face. She saw tears in his eyes as well. I'm sorry Helen, I didn't mean to say this to you, but........ He was fighting against his tears trying to stop them from floading, but with no success. But I love you, Helen! I love you so much that it hurts, I want to spend every single day with you, I want to live my whole life with you! Helen pressed her finger on his lips to stop his excited talking. Tears were running down her face as well. She moved her lips closer to his and before they touched she whispered the words she just realized that they were really true. I love you too, David..... The next day they arrived in their hometown, in their company's habour. They took their bags with them as they left the boat. Helen looked back and memories from their amazing trip and esspecially from the last night came to her mind. Come on, sunshine, it's late and I'm sure your family is already waiting for you at home. He smiled at her and they both felt strange that they couldn't hold hands, or wrappe their arms around each other. But now they had to be carefull again. David took their bags to Helen's car and they got in. The drive was very quiet. They both felt a little guilty and a little bizarre. How could she fall in love with another man? She always thought that Jack was the man of her dreams and she would never love someone more than him. But now she knew she was wrong, she could and she liked that feeling. And the best thing was that this cute, young and adorable man loved her back. They stopped in front of David's apartment. After a moment of silence David turned to Helen. So you are really sure you want to do this? He asked her softly laying his hand on hers. He felt her tremble. Helen nodded her hand and turned her head to look at him. Yes I want to do this! She said and David smiled at her happily. He moved his head forward and kissed her passionatly. Helen giggled as they parted. He opened his eyes again. Oh Helen, I could take you right here and now. He whispered, but Helen just smiled. He got out of the car and looked inside the car through the window after taking his bags out of the car. So, I'll pick you up! He said and Helen nodded again. She leaned outside the window and kissed him quickly, before she started the car and drove home. She walked into the house and heard laughing and many voices coming from the living room. She brought her bags to the bedroom and went into the living room. Hello everyone! Helen greeted her family and Prof. sharp. Hi Mom! The kids said and Sharp nodded. Jack entered the room from the kitchen door. Oh honey, you are back! He said happily and Helen smiled at him trying to ignore the feeling of guilty. She sat down on the sofa between her husband and Meg. Helen asked her children about school and Jack and Sharp about their work. Mom? Meg asked curiously and smiled at her mother. Yeah sweetheart? Helen said and looked at her teenage daughter. You know that my friend Susie has a job at your company. And she told me that there is a new man working. His name is David and he's the hottest boy she had ever seen. She showed me a picture of him and he's so hot! Do you know him? She told me he was away the last month as well as you! 


End file.
